


An Unforgettable Moment

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After serving the club for more than 15 years, Stevie is leaving... His former teammates/ competitor gather in Anfield for the Charity Match... </p>
<p>7 players, 7 feelings to the Captain's departure</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgettable Moment

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts after the charity game...
> 
> this is my first English fanfic, I have been writing fanfic in my own languages but i decided to dedicate my first English fanfic to my beloved Liverpool captain!
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language, there may be lots of mistakes, esp. grammer...

 

 

He can't recall when was his last time that he stepped onto the pitch, to be welcomed by the cheering from all the fans. He can't even remember how many years have passed since he was playing in this team alongside with this man. He worries that it might be too long that the fans may have already forgotten him. Not until he stands in front of the fans, he knows that he's still being loved and honoured by them. He's not going to be forgotten, he's always a true legend in every fans' heart, even though he has left for years. His name is chanted around the stadium, like a voice echoed in a valley. He once said that if he ever comes back to play in England, there's only one club that he'd consider, Liverpool. It's not because other clubs don't deserve him, he's already in love with this Merseyside club that he can't play for other clubs. He loves their fans as much as the fans love him and he is deeply in love with the team's Captain Fantastic, the man who conquered the European football with him in Istanbul exactly 10 years ago.

 

  
From Liverpool to Chelsea, from London to Milan. At the end, he returned to Madrid, the place where he spent most of his childhood. If Madrid is his home, then the Merseyside city definitely is his second home. Walking down the tunnel, he looks up and see the sign "This is Anfield", he isn’t sure how the fans will react when he steps onto the pitch. He hears applause and songs from the fans, the songs that were dedicated to him before he left. None of them blame him for abandoning the club. This is the magic of Anfield that he's never experienced in other stadiums - touching the "This is Anfield" sign before he stands on the pitch, listening to "You'll never walk alone" before the game starts and receiving an amazing pass from the team captain before he scores. Today, the magic is back. He has left Liverpool for four years and played in three clubs in three countries, yet, there's only one captain in his football life, the forever captain.

 

  
He was still wearing the number 7 jersey, playing alongside with this man, representing this club, being chanted by the fans exactly one year ago. He always looks forward to return to this stadium in a European Champion game to face his former captain and suddenly he realized that his dream will never come true. This man retired from his national duty after the World Cup and now he is leaving Liverpool for the United States. He has no way to meet him in international games nor European games again. If he knows this is going to happen, he'd treasure even more the one and the only one game that he ever played against this man, in the land of Brazil. Without this man, he would not be that successful; without this man, he would not be playing for Barcelona. He's no longer his captain, he's no longer playing for this club, but he dares to say NO to national duty. Nothing is as important as this game - probably the last game that he could ever be with this man in this stadium where his name becomes well-known to the world.

 

  
More than 15 years he had been playing with this man in the same team, he'd been his vice-captain for 10 years. He was always there, standing in the defend line of the team, behind this man. He made sure everything was alright in the back so that his captain could go straight to the opponent side and scored without worrying about the back. It’s simple, nothing complicated. Players joined and left - he remember how great these former teammates were, how well they integrated with the team and how perfect they played alongside with his captain. He's there, witnessing everything happened in the team and how heartbroken this man was when these players left. He loves his captain more than everyone, nobody in the team loves this man as much as he does. He devotes all his love to the club and this man. He played for the club for 17 years, the only club he played for in his life, before he decided to retired. Two years after his retirement, his captain announced he's leaving. He's the one who brought up the idea of this charity match, he knows it may be the only chance that he can play against this man in Anfield, the stadium that both of them love and share common memories. He wishes this will become another remarkable moment that he and his captain can share.

 

  
Though he's living in Wales for almost two years, he thinks he still belongs to Anfield. He's been representing Swansea to play against his former club for four times, he still can't adjust himself when he has to face the familiar faces. Only when he has an away game in this stadium, he feels so reluctant to play and he can't concentrate once he hears the song "You'll never walk alone". The man is still his captain, despite he's now the Swans. He is the core member of the team, his performance is great in almost every game, hoping that the Reds manager will one day sign him back, then he can be the captain's teammate again. It's too late now, the man who he admires is leaving Liverpool and England. He accepted the invitation without a second of hesitation to join the charity game. It's an honour to be in the game, and he feels thankful and blessed. At least before the captain leaves, he knows his performance in the past two years has impressed the man so much that the captain does not forget him.

 

  
Why? He can't understand why he has not received any invitation from his former captain and teammate. He nearly got crazy when he found out his Stoke City's teammate was invited, but nobody has approached him at all? He had a good time with the captain in Liverpool and he believes the captain feels the same. He knows it may be awkward, yet, he needs an answer so he tweeted his former vice-captain on Twitter. He received the answer from him on Twitter, saying that he can straight in and nobody can handle the robot. Well, it wasn't the answer he wanted and to be honest, he really wants to have another robot dance in Anfield again. Anyway, he'll be a good audience, chanting the name of the captain with all other fans.

 

  
He is the legend of the Gunners and this man is the legend of the Reds. They've never played in the same team and every time they met on the pitch, he’s representing Gunners or France while this man plays for the Reds or England. He's been playing against a lot of big clubs and great players, and this man is one of those who he deeply respects. He preferred to stay in London rather than joining Barcelona, he wished he could help his beloved Arsenal to get to the top of European football, yet, he had to leave. He knows how this man loves Liverpool, just like how he loves Arsenal. When he headed to Spain, he's really glad that the Merseyside club values their captain's loyalty. On the day he was told about the man's decision, he was shocked and became speechless. He couldn't believe this man would make such decision but then he remembered his own story, there's always something that beyond their controls.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> spending hours in trains and buses to attend this match... feeling complicated throughout the game, i'm happy to see my favourite Liverpool's former players home, but i know this may be the only chance for me to see this wonderful and amazing line-up...
> 
> thanks everyone for reading and comments are welcome!!!!!!!


End file.
